


Downtime

by tauri



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angelfireshipping, Community: fan_flashworks, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauri/pseuds/tauri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diantha has her eye on a particular pâtisserie; Malva is less than keen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

"... and it was honestly the best I've had in a long time! It was definitely worth queuing up for." Diantha laughed softly. "It's almost like going undercover. I'm sure they'd be more than happy enough to deliver it to me if I asked, but I wouldn't want to cause them that sort of trouble. And it would be quite unfair, too, to all those people waiting, if I was able to just walk up and make demands! I want to do things properly, even if there _is_ a risk. Besides, doesn't cake taste that bit better when you've been anticipating it?"

Malva stared blankly ahead, leant back against the wall and unable to comprehend just how Diantha was able to dedicate so many words to the experience of _cake_. A million more important things existed in the world, and Malva's time was being wasted by listening to Diantha talk about _cake_. And Malva knew the importance of keeping her composure and not giving anything away, but sometimes she wished that she could turn around during these meaningless asides and explain, in great detail, why the process of purchasing some cake she wasn't interested in from some pâtisserie she couldn't care less about was _a complete waste of time_. As it was, she knew that she couldn't. She kept her feelings to a slight sigh as she stared up at the high ceiling.

"... Don't you think?... ...Malva."

"What?"

"Honestly, it's like you've not been listening to a word I've been saying."

"No, no, I've been listening. You went to a pâtisserie and it was gorgeous and you ate some cake and it was fantastic. I'm currently living vicariously through your words, so please, continue."

Those words contrasted so much with Malva's demeanor that she didn't even have to be sarcastic - but Diantha knew that. She held her handbag in both of her hands, also staring upward. "... I just thought it would be nice if we could both go there, one of these days."

Malva's first reaction was _why would you ever think that!?_ , but again, she kept her thoughts to herself. "I see."

"Would you like to go?"

"Not particularly."

"I suppose you never did have a sweet tooth."

Again, Malva's kneejerk reaction was along the lines of _what even gave you that indication!? At what point have we eaten together, ever, to give you that impression?_ , but she simply adjusted her glasses and turned to face the hall's doorway. "As much as I'd like to continue to discuss confectionery, I really have things I must be tending to. Do we have any other challengers for today, or are we simply stood here for the good of our health?"

"No potential challengers have been registered in Victory Road, no. It's a quiet time of year for it, I think."

"Well, then. If you'll excuse me..." Signaling an end to the conversation, Malva pushed herself away from the wall and walked towards the entrance to the Pokémon League's interior, knowing without looking that Diantha wouldn't follow. She did, however, try to stop Malva, in her own way.

"Malva, wait--"

For a moment, Malva considered simply continuing on; she didn't look back, but she compromised by halting her pace.

"--... At least think about it, won't you? It really is very delicious. I'd like to see you enjoy that cake, sometime."

The thought was laughable; as such, Malva afforded herself a smile.

"... I'll think about it."

\----

Being part of the Elite Four of Kalos was a position that--... it wasn't exactly that it took up a lot of time, so to speak, but it was the sort of commitment that put you on call every day and all through the week, without warning and at odd times. Kalos wasn't large enough that it was particularly difficult to fly to the Pokémon League and back, but Malva sometimes wondered how it was that she'd come to take on this position. That said, it did offer some well-needed stress relief; nobody expected a member of the Elite Four to go easy on a challenger, after all.

Having checked in at Hotel Richissime for the night, Malva fell back against the bed and stared at the ceiling. There had been no calls from the Pokémon League, but an on-location news report had taken up most of the day. Nothing in particular had gone wrong and Malva mostly felt that they had achieved what they'd set out to do, but she would often return to her company-paid accommodation and feel overwhelmed by the feeling of _it doesn't matter. None of this matters._ People all over Kalos would watch that news report and maybe even take useful information from it, but what was the _point_?

Malva knew that the next day's schedule was set to take them to Snowbelle City. Some vital report about--... something or other. She rolled over, closing her eyes. She didn't need to be professional until the morning.

Her days mostly followed that pattern. News reports, news research, preparation for filming. Time spent waiting around while cameras were set up. She thought of Diantha, in those moments; their careers were quite different, but by how much...? A movie star probably spent time waiting for cameras to be moved and light sources set up more than most.

News reports, travel across Kalos - and sometimes beyond - and the calls from the Pokémon League that reported prospective challengers on their entry to Victory Road. Such were the things that made up her days. Rarely had there been a time that any member of the Elite Four had been delayed in attending - even Diantha, with her many commitments, was always there when summoned. For as much as Diantha liked to avoid creating trouble for other people, Malva wondered if any of _those_ battles had come at inopportune moments. That said, it wasn't as if her role as the region's champion was a secret, and those around her likely knew of her other duties.

Malva did a lot for her job; more than anything, she needed to fill her time. Sometimes co-workers would smile at her and say things along the lines of _you must really love your job!_ and Malva would smile in return and internally damn the unspoken rules of the workplace that made such irritating smalltalk necessary. Malva didn't _hate_ her job, certainly, but it felt like something that wasn't worthy of that categorization. She didn't love it, she didn't hate it. It was something she could do, it paid well, and it put her in an excellent position to gather information. That latter part was the most important thing; the secondmost was ensuring that nobody else picked up on that fact.

Very occasionally, she would receive communication from Lysandre. The calls were infrequent, but always important. It wasn't love or hate but it was _something_ , which was more than most things were to her. On receiving that alert, there was always a nervous excitement she didn't know how to quell - if, indeed, she even wanted to.

If Lysandre wanted information, she would relay all she knew. Sometimes it was the other way round, Lysandre informing her of Team Flare's current position of operations, what the most recent changes were and their immediate prospects for the future. Progress was slow, but it was steady. Sometimes weeks would pass without notice, but Malva knew that that just meant that the next time she saw communication from Lysandre, it would be _important_. More than the Elite Four and the Pokémon League or the news reports going out across Kalos, Lysandre's words were important. Few people yet realised it, and many would never know. Malva knew that, and couldn't help but enjoy the position of knowledge that that put her in. It was already obvious that there was so much that went on in day-to-day life behind the scenes that the public weren't aware of - this was just a more extreme facet of that. Perhaps when the plan came to fruition, they would still be none the wiser. (Malva would stare out of the hotel window down onto the city below, contemplating that fact. It was only their own fault, after all.)

Time between Lysandre's calls felt like treading water, sometimes. Everything broken down into weeks and days and _hours_ and _minutes_ that had to be endured before the next point of contact. She'd be congratulated for her work, but she rarely felt it. Tomorrow they'd be going to Laverre City.

(Between shots, Malva found herself glancing at the window of a pâtisserie that lay nearby. The window menu listed many things--... a momentary spark of recognition caused her to frown. _Was this the place that Diantha mentioned?_ A member of the crew mentioned that they'd have had to have got there hours earlier to catch the queue for _that_ place. Malva walked away without comment, but contemplated it, just for a moment.)

\----

Diantha was capable of remaining cool - practically beatific - for a majority of the time. Occasionally, however, that mask would slip; Malva watched as she paced up and down a small section of the hallway, distraction quite evident on her face.

"They're taking a long time. Don't you think that they're taking a long time?"

Malva simply shrugged. "A battle takes as long as it needs. Perhaps they're caught in a war of attrition."

"I know, I know." Diantha stopped in her tracks, sighing heavily. "I shouldn't be so impatient. This is a very important time for that trainer, after all...! A whole Pokémon journey, leading up to this." Her arms were crossed; she tapped one finger against an elbow, as if to replace the pacing.

"And they might be defeated, and wish to try again. Or maybe we'll be waiting here, and they'll never get as far as our challenge. All we can do is wait."

"Oh, Malva, don't say that--! I've already had to pull in some favours for this already. I mean, you'd think that they'd _know_ that this is something that comes up a lot--... I mean, I can't fault them for it, they're only trying to stick to a schedule... it would be so easy to cast someone else, wouldn't it? I should be thankful. I mean, I _am_ thankful!... I wouldn't object to a quick victory, though."

"Are you suggesting that the Champion Diantha might throw a match for the sake of her career...?"

"Not at all--! Once I'm in there, that'll be fine. It's just this _waiting_. It never gets any easier!"

"Tell me about it."

"And I wanted to make plans with you, too..."

Malva's brow twitched as she listened, wondering just what it was that Diantha had in her head _this_ time. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I mentioned it before, didn't I? That pâtisserie. I haven't given up! They're about to introduce their winter menu, too. I can't wait!... I'd like to say that, at least, but I probably won't have the time to visit there for at least the next month or two. It's a treat because it can't be done often, right? But I had intended to sit down with you and try to match our schedules. I imagine there would be conflicts for the near future, though. Coming here for these battles is almost my respite from the shoot!... I just wish I could relax. I have to go back after this, too. It's going to be a late night! And an early morning..." (Another sigh.)

"I still don't recall saying I'd go with you to that pâtisserie, you know."

For some reason, those words caused the first proper smile Malva had seen Diantha give all evening. "Oh, come now. Aren't you just a bit curious...? The cake really is splendid."

"If you build up the expectation too much, the reality can only be disappointing."

"And I'm absolutely willing to bet that that won't be the case...! You'll love it, I just know it."

"I fear you might be projecting."

"I'm willing to take that chance...!"

\----

Malva was used to being disturbed at all hours of the day or the night. Most trainers chose to sleep at sensible times, but not all of them. More than once, the Pokémon League had seen a late-night victory. Breaking news could happen at any time, and they had to be informed of the situation as quickly and thoroughly as was immediately possible. Then, also, there was--

"... The plan is ready. Operations will commence in the near future. I'll keep you informed."

Finding herself trembling and holding the phone to her ear even once the call had ended, Malva stared forth into the darkness of her room. She had thought of this moment a thousand times over, but now it was here, she didn't know how to react. She didn't know how she _should_ be reacting. Was there anything to do? He hadn't asked her to do anything. It hadn't started yet. It was _about_ to start. He'd let her know. 'Near future', what _was_ that? Was that in a day, or a week, or a month, or...? _There's no way to know. Just have to wait for the call. Just have to wait._

Hours later, Malva found herself still lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. It felt unlikely that there would be further contact that night, but she couldn't help it. _It's nearly here. We're so close. We're almost there._

Almost as a distraction, she scrolled down to Diantha's number. Too late to call, but never too late to leave a message. She couldn't help but laugh as she pressed out the message.

" _I'll go to that pâtisserie with you. When are you free? I've got all the time in the world._ "


End file.
